Lothar
Lothar is a possible Half-Giant companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is skilled with the use of melee weapons, and has some experience with combat magic. At higher difficulty levels, as well as in Broken World, he starts as a dedicated combat mage. Personality Lothar, like most Half-Giants, is a melancholy sort. He is something of a misanthrope, but is a staunch ally to those that he considers to be friends. He fears no one, not even the infamous Dark Wizards. When Lothar speaks, his comments are often short, blunt, and to the point. Given his relatively stoic nature, some party members consider him a "wet rag", although he does have something of a knack for sarcasm. Biography Dungeon Siege II After being accused of a crime that he did not commit by a rich elf named Roland, Lothar fled Aman'lu for Greilyn Isle, arriving shortly before the armies of Valdis laid siege to the island. He joined the party of a mercenary prisoner of the Dryads on a foray into the jungle, and was happy to kill any Morden that they encountered along the way. Eventually, Lothar returned to Aman'lu alongside this group, and encountered his accuser in the local tavern. Lothar steadfastly defended his innocence, and vowed to retrieve Roland's missing cloak, as well as bring the real criminal to justice. He found the criminal, an ugly half-giant named Magrus, in a cave within the Vai'lutra Forest, but the culprit was able to escape. Luckily, the idiot left behind the key to his house, and the party were easily able to track Magrus down again. After a brief fight, Magrus surrendered, and returned the golden cloak to Roland, explaining that he was the true thief. Roland wanted to make amends by offering Lothar treasure, but the half-giant refused it, pointing out that the elf was only doing it in order to ease his own guilt. Lothar ordered Magrus to serve Roland for at least one month, up to an entire year if the elf so desired it, in order to fulfill his debt, threatening to kill him and feed his entrails to the dogs if he refused. Both Magrus and Roland begrudgingly agreed. Broken World With Valdis' defeat, the Second Cataclysm devastated every corner of Aranna. Lothar set out after the treacherous Overmage who had manipulated not only Valdis, but him and his companions, as well. Over the next year, he found little, but was eventually drawn to the Dryad Outpost, where he met up with his companions once again, and continued the hunt alongside them. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, he and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. He successfully defeated the Overmage after a fierce battle. Later Life Lothar wandered Aranna from town to village, helping people rebuild their homes and lives following the cataclysm. Eventually, he discovered the way to the Agallan Peaks and then spent the rest of his life studying with the Agallan's. Companion Info Lothar can be found in Act I, at the Merchant Terrace in Eirulan, standing near the lift to the Northern Greilyn Jungle. Nearby is Deru, another potential party member. His personal quest, Lothar's Innocence, is available in Act II. The quest is received by speaking to Roland, who is located in the Aman'lu tavern, seated at a table directly across from the entrance. Lothar's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * Lothar seems to have something of a crush on Finala, due to her strong-willed, no-nonsense nature. Their shared hatred of the Morden probably has something to do with it as well. * If present during the quest, The Legendary Mace of Agarrus, Lothar will ask Guardian Magentus why he does not have markings like other Half-Giants. Magentus will reveal that he is not a Half-Giant, but an Agallan giant, one of several who betrayed their kin to the Utgard, being robbed of his size and longevity as punishment. The knowledge that he and his kind were forced to be bastards because of the actions of such a small group enrages Lothar, and he tells the player to return the key and erase the guardian from existence. * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Lothar, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters.Category:Characters Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Half-Giants Category:Companions Category:Melee fighters